Rok 2018 - wideorecenzja
Rok 2018 - wideorecenzja - podsumowanie roku 2018 opublikowane 16 grudnia 2018 roku. Opis Klocuch mówi nam o kończącym się roku. O grach, które powychodziły, o filmach, które wstawił i o ciekawych wydarzeniach w ogóle. Ze względu na to, że dzieli się on na 12 miesięcy, to według nich pogrupował to, co się działo: 'Styczeń' thumb|Klocuch zaorał 2018 zanim się na dobre zacząłZaczął się na jego kanale z grubym butem, bowiem opublikowany równo o północy kruci gang osiąga wyjątkowo wysoki pułap wyświetleń (ponad 5 mln.) i pojawił się nawet na drugim miejscu w karcie Na czasie. Klocuch jako genialny mastermind przewidział taki sukces. Przybyło mnóstwo nowych widzów. Część z nich to dzbany, część to normalne osoby. Oczywiście wielu starszych fanów uznało, że kanał się skończył, bo jak wiadomo, jak dużo widzów to kanał słaby. Nawet murzyn, co ogląda polskie rzeczy widział to i komentował. Tak samo ten straszny, co do domów wchodzi różnych. Klocuch się go trochę boi. Po chwili wyśmiewa fakt, że ten starszy na filmiku przeczytał nick trzeciego kanału Klocucha, heh, NGrek. W tym miesiącu również zaczął się nowy serial Klocucha - hitman, który trwa do dziś. 'Luty' thumb|Bohater najgorszego kabaretuPojawił się kabaret - totoloto, znany również, jako najgorszy kabaret. Według Klocka to, że nawet się nie kryją z tym, że cały tekst czytają, jest żałosne. Klocuch na przykład to ukrywa, bo to jest kulturalne. 6 lutego jakiś człowiek strzelił rakietę i samochód na księżyc. Klocuch też to zrobił, tyle że wcześniej, bez większego rozgłosu i samochodu. Marzec Do dzisiaj nie wiadomo, kiedy powstanie GTA VI. Klocuch dowiedział się że można robić gumy i nie pakować ich normalnie, ale też można robić to dobrze. Powstał kabaret - tureckie awantury, czyli ostatni kabaret z uniwersum tureckich problemów. Powstał Far Cry 5. Klocuch nie grał ze względu na zbyt wysoką cenę, która nie spada, a nie jest to taka super gra, żeby była droga. Baba w Milionerach wygrała milion złotych. Taka stara, ale miła. Umarł ostatni nosorożec na świecie, ten nosorożec nazywał się Sudan, i Klocuch uświęcił to ciszą Umarł niepełnosprawny naukowiec i mądry człowiek - Stephen Hawking. Tydzień później po Stephenie Hawkingu, zmarł Raper, Tomasz Chada. K̶w̶i̶e̶c̶i̶e̶ń̶ Klocuch pominął Kwiecień, bo nie wiedział co się stało w Kwietniu, nic na ten miesiąc nie przygotował. W kwietniu, Avicii popełnił samobójstwo i powstała gra God of War (Klocuch o tym nie wspominał i trochę się pomylił z God of War, bo ta gra wyszła w Kwietniu 2018, a nie w Maju 2018) Maj thumb|Rysunek Atukama72 Klocuch zrobił analizę GTA o kombojach 2 i wszystko się sprawdziło. Klocuch zrobił nową piosenkę Aezakmi i Atukam72 zrobił ładny obrazek postaci z teledysku piosenki o kodach do Sa Nandreas. Wyszła gra o łysolu z dzieckiem, a ta gra nazywa się God of War (Klocuch trochę pomylił, bo ta gra wyszła w kwietniu 2018, a nie w maju 2018) Czerwiec Wnerwiec, bo turecki oszust chciał oszukać Klocucha. Film niestety był wzgłaszany przez Kapturzystów wkurzonych na kierunek, który obrał kanał Klocucha różnych ludzi, a filmik został przez Youtube usunięty. Na szczęście został przywrócony mimo braku działań Klocka w tym celu. Turas pływa sobie z rybkami, a prawda zwyciężyła, co rzadkie jest na platformie, na której nasz artysta zwykł nagrywać. Lipiec Powstał kabaret - mistrzowie ping ponga 2, ale nie dało się oglądać. Teraz można w słabej jakości, albo można oglądać na Vimeo lepszą wersję. thumb|Niby ich troje a tak na prawdę on jedenKlocuch zrobił film o Michale Wiśniewskim (tak, to ten z Ich Troje) i Michał Wiśniewski widział. Klocuch trochę się cieszy, a trochę mu wstyd. 27 lipca księżyc czerwony zrobił się na niebie tak, jak w 2015 roku. 29 lipca umarł Tomasz Stańko - polski trąbkarz. Sierpień Klocuch dostał prezent za 100 tys. subskrybentów, co dziwne, bo dostał nagrodę za to, że my go oglądamy, a to my powinniśmy raczej dostać za golądanie, ale już dalej się nie zastanawia. Klocuch też zrobił film o Pudzianie, Pudzian nie widział, lecz król polskiego jutuba uważa, że to dobrze, i że mają mu nie pokazywać. Był największy pokaz maszyn wojennych w Polsce, oczywiście nie w realu, ale w Sa Nandreas. TVGry zostało mistrzem kopania piłki nożnej i inni z wynikiem 3:0. Powstała stona internetowa Losulosu.pl, dzięki której TVGry już nie muszą odpalać maszyny losującej, tylko klikają w internecie. (Losowanko zapraszam dzyń dzyń dzyń :D) Wrzesień thumb|NabroiłPlecień. Z gier, powstał Fortnite, Minicraft 2 i PUBG dla całej rodziny w jednym, Spiderman i nowy Tomb Raider z polskim dublażem. Klocuch zrecenzował Spidermana na komputerze. 26 września umarł Tran Dai Quang, były Prezydent Wietnamu. Polska została mistrzem w siatkówce. A Adwokat ze znanego programu Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska nabroił i reprezentuje piekło. Październik Klocuch zrobił film zespół kombiii i Łysy z Kombi go widział. Powiedział, że pogłaskałby łysego po głowie. Na filmie ukrył wskazówkę do niepublicznej piosenki słodkiego życia. Nazwa kanału Adam i Tata została zmieniona, ponieważ Tata Adama umarł. Listopad thumb|Gra fajna, ale nie dla dzieciWyszło GTA o kombojach 2 i Klocuch zrobił dwie recenzje. Te filmy nie są dla dzieci. Jedna recenzja GTA o kombojach 2 jest z ograniczeniami wiekowymi. Powstał nowy Hitman 2. Klocuch nie lubi nowych Hitmanów, zagrał w Hitmana, co się nazywa po prostu Hitman i były napisane wszystkie sposoby przejścia misji, Klocuch od razu wyłączył. Problem jest z cienkim łbem Hitmana (jak w Hitmenie 3). Wyszło Fallout 76 czyli "Najgorsza gra świata", gra tylko przez internet, a nie przez singleplayer. Bethesda zrobiła jakieś niedokoczone coś, kazała sobie za to płacić, a edycji kolekcjonerskiej miał być worek, a dali taki z Biedronki. Po prostu brak szacunku dla ludzi. Bethesda to ogółem nie są poważni ludzie. W Oblivionie był błąd, że jak tak się odrobinę wsadziło łeb do wody to się w niej wszystko widziało. W Skyrim V, czyli Oblivionie 2 było tak samo, chociaż może naprawili. Tia, jasne, pewnie dopiero w jakimś Community Patchu modderzy naprawili... Wyszedł też Battlefield 5. Grudzień thumb|Zapowiedź lipcowego konkursu Ostatni miesiąc. W grudniu odbył się konkurs wyścigowy (to znaczy nie odbył, bo tak się stało w lipcu 2019), Klocuch nagrywał ten film rok 2018 - wideorecenzja wcześniej niż ten konkurs się odbył. Wyszło Just Cause 4 i zrobili gorszą wodę i cygana bardziej cygańskiego, niż w Just Cause 3. Słowo Dzban zostało młodzieżowym słowem roku, Klocuch na pewno tego nie wymyślił określenia "Dzban", Klocuch pamięta jak pierwszy raz powiedział słowo "Co za dzbany" w filmie hitman 2 - od 20 - koniec. Zmarł Stan Lee, twórca Spidermana. Powstał film herbata. Zakomunikował również, że do dziś nikt nie znalazł filmiku Herbata 2. Do roboty! Kategoria:Wideorecenzje Kategoria:Historia Klocucha